Blood is Thicker than Snow
by TheToxicShock
Summary: Dexter's got a ghost haunting him from his college years; and he teams up with that ghost to take down his biggest enemy yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Begins during the events of season three of Dexter, and SSX 3. As you can guess, I changed the story line drastically XD**

Three months. It had been three months since Vega Andrazne came to live with Dexter and Rita. Vega was the result of a fling Dexter had with a woman in college named Amber. He graduated before Amber had a chance to tell him and couldn't find him after. Sixteen years later, Amber died of lung cancer and with the money Vega acquired; she hired a detective to find her birth father. A few weeks later, she showed up on Dexter's front porch in Miami. Dexter was skeptical at first, but after she began talking about her birth mother and showed him pictures and her birth certificate, he had no choice but to believe her. That, and he secretly did a blood test at work.

Even though she was upset at first, Rita treated Vega like she was her own and Vega loved her. She also got along well with Cody, but butted heads with Aster. Aster didn't like how her mother focused on her baby brother Harrison and Vega. She especially hated how she had to share a room with the snowboarding mystery girl named Vega. Vega would disappear all night and come back without any explanation to where she's been, making Aster swear not to tell Dexter and Rita. She agreed, knowing when the snowboarding season opened up again, Vega would be gone.

_**~ONE~**_

"Vega, get out of the bathroom! Jesus Christ!" Aster banged on the bathroom door over and over, but Vega ignored her, like she usually did. She took her long white blonde hair out of the towel and let it fall down as she blow-dried it, then used the flat iron on it. When she was satisfied she unlocked the door.

"All yours, Ass-ter," Vega said as she tossed her wet towel on Aster's head. Aster growled and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door. Vega went into the kitchen and greeted everyone. "Wazzup fatha," she sang as she poked Dexter. He gave her a look of uncertainty, then gave her a one armed hug. "Mornin' Rita," she said as she moved passed her to get to the fridge. Rita smiled sweetly and turned her attention to a crying Harrison.

"Vega can you pick me up from baseball today?" Cody asked as he shoveled a mouthful of cereal into his tiny mouth. "Mom and Dexter are working late."

"Which means you have to babysit," Dexter stated as he finished his coffee.

"I was gonna grab dinner with Nate… but sure, anything for my main man Cody." Harrison giggled and made baby noises. "And of course my boyfriend Harry," she squeaked in a high pitched voice. Harrison smiled and laughed. Vega got up and grabbed her bag. "Alright Cody, ready to go?" Cody nodded as he downed his orange juice. Rita called for Aster and a few moments later, she stomped out.

"What's wrong this time Aster?" Dexter asked in a low tone. Aster snorted at him.

"Vega takes _forever_ in the bathroom! I'm sick of it!" Vega rolled her eyes.

"You think I just _wake up_ beautiful? This look takes time!" Aster grabbed her bag and headed out the door, followed by Rita who tried to comfort her.

"Maybe you could let up, just a bit," Dexter whispered. "She's going through some changes and it's making her insane." Vega snorted.

"Like I hadn't noticed. Later dad." She walked out, followed by Cody.

"Shotgun!" He shouted.

"Oh my God you got it yesterday!" Aster moaned.

"So? I called it again first. You snooze you lose Aster." Aster huffed as she got in the back seat of the brand new Lancer; which Vega had also acquired from the money her mother had left her.

After dropping Cody off at the grade school, Vega moved on to the middle school. "So where were you last night? Out with Psymon again?" Aster asked smugly.

"Psymon went to Alaska with Vasco, smart ass."

"Does Vasco know her boyfriend is cheating on her with _you?_" Vega growled as she drove.

"I love how me and Psymon can't be good friends without someone assuming I'm fucking him." Aster snorted.

"You can't," Aster growled as they pulled up to the middle school.

"_Not a minute too soon," _Vega thought as Aster got out. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard screen and gasped- she was _so_ late for first period.

Vega raced into the highschool, running into Principal Hernandez.

"Late again, Miss Morgan?" He said in his deep voice.

"Could I please, just this once, get a late slip?" Vega pleaded as she batted her long eyelashes. Principal Hernandez rolled his eyes as he handed her one.

"This is the last time, Miss Morgan. I don't care if you're a local celebrity, you still get treated the same as everyone else." Vega smiled sweetly as she bounded off to class.

"Dude, where were you?" Allegra asked as Vega sat down, out of breath.

"Aster and Cody, school," she huffed. Allegra laughed quietly.

"You just missed Mister Calbourne explaining where babies come from. It was hilarious," Allegra whispered as she tried to suppress a laugh. "He was all 'the wiener and the pee-pee come in contact' and oh my god, you should have been here."

"Miss Morgan, Miss Sauvagess, is there a problem back there?" Mister Calbourne asked, annoyed.

"Nope, all good," Vega answered coolly. He shook his head.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind showing me your homework, Miss Morgan?" Vega handed him her late slip and he sighed. "Careful Miss Morgan, if you fall too far behind it'll be impossible for you to catch up by the end of the term."

"Doesn't matter cause SSX starts back up in January," Allegra whispered, excited.

After school, Vega went straight to the grade school to watch Cody play baseball. Her phone rang a few times, but she ignored it when she saw it was Aster. _"Not like I didn't tell her to take the bus home,"_ she thought. Cody came bounding over to her when his team was done at bat. "Did you see me, Vega?" He asked, excited.

"Yeah, you were amazing buddy!" Vega said as she ruffled his hair.

"Where's Astor," he asked as he looked around.

"Home," Vega said. "Ready to go?" Cody nodded and went to grab his duffle. Just then, her phone rang yet again, only this time it was Dexter. "Sup dad," she answered.

"Vega, where the hell are you?" asked a very angry Dexter.

"At Cody's baseball practice!" She shouted.

"Did you forget about Astor?" He growled.

"No, I _told _her to take the bus."

"No, you didn't. She just called me up bitching at me because you forgot to pick her up!"

"And I care because? She's an ungrateful little bitch and I'm tired of doing things for her without being appreciated or even getting a simple thank you!"

"Pick her up and I won't tell Rita." And with that, he hung up. Vega stared at her phone, and angrily shoved it back into her pocket.

"You ok, Vegs?" Cody asked as he walked up to her.

"Fine, let's go bud."

Vega drifted around the corner of the parking lot and skidded to a halt. Astor angrily entered the back seat. "Thanks a lot _Vega_," she snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Astor, I'm not in the mood for your bull shit," Vega said as she turned up the stereo and put her sunglasses back on. Cody snickered and pointed at Astor.

As soon as they got home, Astor went right to her room and locked the door.

"Everything alright?" Dexter's sister Deb asked as she walked out of the kitchen with Harrison.

"Just Astor being Astor," Vega growled as she tossed her bag onto the table. Deb laughed.

"I remember how I was at that age. Such a bitch," Deb said as she set Harrison down on the floor.

"So why are you here instead of the nanny?" Vega asked as she picked him up.

"She got some stupid fuckin flu or some shit. I left work early so of course Dex fuckin turns to me." Vega laughed.

"Thought you had a date with Lundy tonight," she teased.

"Thought you had a date with Nate fuckin Logan tonight," Deb teased back. Vega turned a shade of red. "How long have you guys been shackin up?" She asked with a smirk.

"That's none of your business, Debra," Vega said sarcastically.

"But it is, Vega," Deb said with a sly look. Vega rolled her eyes.

"A year and a half," she said reluctantly. "Astor thinks I'm fucking Psymon behind Nate's back cause we hang out a lot," she said with a weak laugh.

"Like Astor knows what she's talking about. Stark is all about Vasco Elektra these days." Deb sipped her drink.

"Yeah, it's sweet really, I've never seen him give a shit about someone like he does with Vasco. And of course vice versa," Vega laughed lightly. Just then Rita came in.

"Hello?" She called as she hung up her bag.

"Mom!" Cody cried as he ran into her arms.

"Hey Cody," she cooed as she hugged him. "Deb; thanks so much for watching Harrison." Deb shook her head.

"Don't mention it Rita. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a hot date tonight," she said as she left the house.

"Where's Astor?" Rita asked Vega.

"Locked in her room."

"Oh no, bad day at school?" Rita asked, concerned.

"I guess." Rita gave Vega a sullen look.

"Whatever you did to her, go apologize." Vega opened her mouth to protest. "Now, Vega," Rita commanded. Vega sighed and handed Harrison off to Rita as she went off down the hall. She stopped in front of her and Astor's bedroom door and took in a deep breath before knocking.

"What," she grunted from behind the door, and turned down the music.

"It's Vega." Astor just turned the music back up. Vega rolled her eyes and knocked again.

"Get lost Vega," Astor snapped. Vega sighed and began picking the lock with a paperclip from her pocket. She got it open in no time. "I said _get lost_," Astor growled through the music. Vega unplugged the stereo and noticed her CD's were all on the ground and so were her pictures from her wall.

"You touched my shit," Vega said in a monotone. Astor looked away. "You touched my shit?" Vega snarled as she tensed her arms. Astor flipped her the finger and Vega jumped onto Astor's bed, ripping her posters off the wall. Astor jumped up and tackled Vega to the floor and the two girls began to fight. Cody appeared at the door, cheering on Vega. Rita rushed in to investigate and gasped at what she saw. She immediately intervened, pulling Astor off of Vega and throwing them down onto their beds.

"What in the _hell_ is going on in here!" She screamed, dangerously pissed off. Vega and Astor began telling their sides of the story simultaneously. Rita put her hands up to both of the girl's faces. "One at a time!" She shouted. "Astor," she said in a more calm voice. Astor took a deep breath and told Rita how Vega violated her side of the room after forgetting to pick her up from school. Angry, Rita then asked Vega for her side of the story. Vega told Rita how she told Astor to take the bus home, and when she came into the room, all of her things were messed up and Astor was the one who jumped on her first. Rita obviously took sides with Astor. "Vega, you need to go see your father, I can't deal with this right now. Astor smirked as Vega grabbed her keys.

"It's cool, I don't wanna be here anyway," Vega growled as she bumped shoulders with Astor purposely.

Vega's drive to Miami Metro was a dangerous one, being so pissed off she cut corners, ran red lights, and drifted on public streets. She pulled into the parking lot in record time, slamming the door closed. From inside, Vince Masuka glanced out the window. "Yo, Dexter's supa fly daughter just pulled up and she looks mad pissed." Angel Batista rolled his eyes.

"Masuka, you're a pig, she's seventeen," he said.

"A man can dream, can't he?" Vince mumbled as he got back to his work. Vega stormed into the homicide department loudly, as she had on heeled boots.

"Where's my dad," she asked angrily to Batista.

"He left a while ago," he said as if he were asking. "He didn't go home?" Vega laughed sarcastically and looked up.

"No, he fucking didn't go home."

"Is everything okay?" Batista asked.

"Peachy," she replied as she walked out. "Call me if he comes back," she shouted over her shoulder.

She got back into her car and just drove. It's been so long since she gave into her vice, she needed to shut up it's been entirely too long since she indulged. She already had the excuse of going out with Nate that night, so she decided tonight would be the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Three AM. Vega cut the engine to her Lancer and parked on the street so nobody in the house would hear the loud roar of her engine. She closed her door quietly and locked the door with the code so it wouldn't beep. She began walking towards the house when she noticed Dexter's Escape was missing. Curious, she went inside and headed for the kitchen to quench her hunger. She turned on her phone to look at her messages. There was one from Batista saying Dexter never went back to work and that he probably went out on his boat. Another from Rita apologizing for freaking out and saying Astor was sorry for jumping her. Yeah right. Next one from Nate saying he couldn't make dinner because of a family thing. _"Good, I would have cancelled anyway,"_ she thought after hearing it. She heated up left over macaroni and cheese and just as she began eating it, Dexter walked in. "V-Vega," he stuttered. "What are you doing up still dressed?" Vega glanced down and noticed she was still in jeans and boots.

"Where have _you_ been?" She hissed, ignoring his question.

"What's on your cheek?" he asked, ignoring her question as well. Vega's heart raced as she thought what it might be. Dexter came towards her and ran his finger over the smudge and smelled it. "Blood?" He asked.

"I tripped and cut my cheek." Dexter didn't buy her story. "What's in the bag," she asked as she glanced down at her father's black duffle.

"Work stuff," he answered almost immediately. Vega didn't believe it. "Aren't you too young to be out at all hours with a boy?"

"I got back at eleven thirty. I just never got changed." Dexter sighed. Vega finished her food and put the bowl in the dish washer. "I'm off, night," she said as she walked to her room. A million questions flew through her head as soon as she shut the door. Was she exposed? Did her dad catch on to what she's been doing? More importantly what the hell was he doing? What was in that bag? Vega rubbed her head and took her boots off. She changed into sweats and went into the bathroom to take off her makeup. Thank God today was Friday.

The next morning, the air in the Morgan house was nothing short of awkward. The tension was so thick you couldn't get through it with a butcher knife. Astor and Vega were still not feuding, Dexter and Vega had a newfound suspicion for each other. Rita didn't know what to think of it. At about noon, there was a knock at the door and Cody went to answer it. "Nate!" Cody cried happily as he hugged Nate's leg.

"Hey little buddy," he laughed. "Where's Vega?"

"Eating toast with Dexter," he said as he dragged the cowboy into the house. He put his hands on Vega's eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Guess who," he asked in his raspy voice. Vega jumped up and hugged him around his waist. "I was worried babe, you didn't call me back last night." Vega glanced at Dexter who looked away.

"Sorry hun, I was… with Allegra."

"You were with Allegra all night?"

"Well no, but it was late and I didn't wanna wake you."

"Another late night," Astor sneered. Vega shot a dagger look at her and bared her teeth, knowing what she was going to imply. "Probably out getting it on with Psymon again." Nate jerked his head to look at Vega.

"What is she talking about?" Nate asked, growing angry.

"Nothing, she's retarded," Vega said as she put a hand on his cheek. Nate pushed her back lightly.

"No, what is she talking about." Vega saw the coldness grow in his expression.

"She thinks just cause I'm best friends with Stark means we're fooling around but we're not, babe, I swear." Nate folded his arms.

"Then where did you really go last night?"

"Allegra's!" Vega shouted. "I was with Allegra doing homework then we hung out and I had a drink, I didn't want to drive so I waited! Stark is with Elektra in Alaska anyway! He's been for a few weeks!" Nate began to calm down when he realized she was right about Psymon and Vasco being in another state. "Besides, he's so not my type," Vega said with a smirk.

"Good, you know it would kill me if you ever did that, right?" Vega swallowed hard.

"It's good to know you care so much." Nate kissed her and grabbed his keys off the table.

"I gotta go run a few errands. See you later babe." Vega waved and watched Nate leave. As soon as he was out the door, she turned her attention to Astor.

"If you're still here when I count to three, you're gonna wish you weren't." Astor snickered and folded her arms.

"One, two," Astor didn't move. "Three," and with that, Vega jumped over the counter and chased Astor through the house. She locked herself in the bathroom and Vega pounded on it. "I swear to God, if you don't open this god damn door I'll break it!" Dexter appeared at his daughter's side and restrained her. Vega fought it but eventually relaxed and went with her dad. He sat her down on the couch.

"Vega, this constant fighting with you and Astor really needs to stop. It's killing Rita and it's making Astor turn on Cody because he favors you over her. How would you like it if your little brother favored someone he's not related to over his own sister?" Vega sighed.

"I wouldn't give a shit. She almost ruined my relationship with Nate! How would you like it if Deb told Rita you were cheating on her when you weren't?" Dexter was going to speak, but didn't.

"You've got a point." Vega smiled. "I guess she's just not used to not being the oldest. You've only been here for three months, so maybe she's still warming up to you. The least you can do is apologize to Rita. And please, tomorrow is Halloween; can you try not to fight?" Vega sighed and got up.

"I guess." She went into the kitchen where Rita was feeding Harrison his lunch. "Rita?" She asked. Rita nodded as she talked to Harrison. "I kind of want to apologize for how I've been treating Astor."

"You kind of want to, or you do?" Rita asked, still not looking at her.

"Well Astor starts most of our fights…" Vega trailed off. Rita handed Harrison a sippy cup and looked up at Vega.

"I know. She's taking this puberty thing a bit harder than most, and I thank you for putting up with her, especially since she's not your real sister and I'm not your mother."

"It feels like you are," Vega admitted. A wave of sadness came over Rita's face. "My mom wasn't really there for me. She got high a lot so I was always with babysitters." Rita got up and pulled Vega into a hug.

"I'm sorry Vega, but at least you have me and Dexter now." Vega pulled back.

"Thanks Rita," she said with a soft smile.

"Don't mention it," she said as she put a hand on Vega's chin and smiled. Vega left and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Go _away._" Astor groaned from behind the door.

"Astor come out here, I gotta show you something." Vega didn't have an attitude, and she didn't shout. Astor came out quietly and followed Vega to her car. The ride was silent. No talking, and no music. Finally, Vega stopped the car on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Where are we?" Astor finally asked.

"Not sure. I found this spot when I first moved here. It's kinda calming, you know?" Vega stared out at the white streaked blue sky.

"I guess… but why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"I dunno," Vega sighed. "I guess I just wanted to talk without anyone else around." Astor crossed her arms.

"Alright, talk." Vega snorted.

"I really want to be on good terms with you, Astor. I'm not even sure what I did to make you so pissed at me. Like if you think I'm trying to steal your family from you, I'm not. I'm just trying to be a part of this family. I love Cody and Harrison and Rita like they were in my life since day one. I wanna be on the same page with you too." Astor didn't answer and then finally began talking.

"I guess I just thought that. I mean you just show up and right away Dexter focuses on you and not me. Mom and Cody too."

"Astor I'm not trying to steal anyone, I just said that."

"Yeah, I get that now, I just didn't know how to say it. I thought you hated me." Vega laughed lightly.

"Naw, I could never hate you. Yes, I thought you were a huge bitch, but never hated you." Astor and Vega both laughed.

"You're no walk in the park either Vega," Astor joked. "Sorry for almost making Nate break up with you."

"Sorry for leaving you at school all alone and breaking your stereo."

"You broke my stereo?" Astor asked, upset. Vega turned on the ignition.

"Yeah… let's go to Best Buy…"

The weeks passed and Vega and Astor became closer. Dexter and Vega's suspicion grew stronger of each other when Dexter began staying out more and more. A few times Vega would follow her father, but she would always lose him before she found where he was headed. She knew Dexter's job called for him to be available whenever, but she didn't think it needed him all the times he went out. Still, she kept her suspicions from Rita and the kids.

Vega locked the car and headed up the driveway. It was well after four in the morning and she was certain everyone would be asleep, especially because Dexter's Escape was parked in the driveway. She carefully unlocked the front door and locked it behind her, not turning the lights on. When they did go on, she panicked. "Gotcha," Dexter said from the couch. Vega clenched her teeth and turned to face her father. "Where were you this time? Allegra's getting shit faced again?"

"No. I was with Nate."

"Wrong. I called Nate and he said you went to Allegra's. So I called Allegra and she said you went to Nate's." Vega felt her stomach drop. She was trapped and she was going to be found out. "So where did you go?" Vega panicked. Dexter stared at her blankly, waiting for an answer.

"I went for a drive."

"And you came back with blood on your pants? I'm not stupid Vega, I know what you do every time you disappear."

"No you don't," she protested.

"Give me your keys," Dexter demanded. Vega turned away. "Now," he said in a stern voice. Vega reluctantly tossed Dexter her car keys and followed him out to her car. _"Don't pop the trunk,"_ she pleaded in her thoughts. Sure enough, he popped the trunk, revealing a bloody cleaver, empty boxes of plastic wrap, duct tape, and a tranquilizer gun. Dexter closed the trunk and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. "How long has this been going on?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Since I was thirteen," Vega answered in barley a whisper.

"How many people did you kill?" Vega hesitated. "Don't make me ask again."

"Twenty three," Vega said, choked up.

"Were any of them innocent?" Vega arched an eyebrow. "Were any of them totally innocent random kills?" Vega slowly nodded.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I just… I have this thing inside me that makes me do it and I-" Dexter cut her off, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're more like me every day, I swear," he chuckled softly. Vega pulled back.

"What do you mean 'more like you,'" she asked, in a daze.

"I've been doing what you do since I was in my twenties. Though I stick to a strict code that your grandpop taught me."

"A code?" She asked as she wiped her eyes. Just then, the front door opened.

"Dexter? Vega?" Rita called out. "What in the world are you doing out there at this time?"

"We just needed some air," He called up. "Coming back in now," he said and patted Vega on the back. "We'll talk tomorrow, promise." He walked ahead of Vega up the grass, leaving her on the sidewalk trying to process what just happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**~THREE~**_

Vega could feel someone stroking her hair as she came back to reality. "God I thought you'd never wake up," Nate laughed quietly.

"What time is it?" Vega groaned as she rolled over.

"A little after four in the afternoon. What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Fiveish," Vega replied with a yawn.

"Why so late?" Nate wondered with a bit of concern.

"I was talking to dad. Time just escaped us I guess. How long have you been here anyway?"

"About an hour. I wanted to see you before I went back to Colorado but Dexter said you were asleep." Vega was fully awake now, and shot up.

"That's today?" She cried.

"Yep, flight leaves at ten babe, I know I told you." Vega frowned, with her secret she had next to no time to spend with Nate the whole time he was in Miami. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like a bitch," she said. "I barley hung out with you while you were here and I know you came to Miami for me."

"Don't worry about it babe, I'll be back after Christmas so we can go to the circuit together with Allegra." Two whole months without Nate. How would that feel? The most they've ever been apart since they started dating was two or three weeks at the most and even that was tough.

"Wish I could make it up to you," she said as she looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. Nate slipped his arm around Vega's waist and kissed her soundly.

"Yeah I know a way you can. But obviously it'll have to wait till I come back," he said with a light laugh. Vega pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Or not."

"Yo I thought this house was G rated," Astor teased as Nate and Vega entered the living room. "Judging how you got a little brother, I'd say it's not so G rated," Vega laughed as Rita turned a dark red. Dexter sipped his beer to avoid the topic. Luckily, Cody began a new one about his upcoming baseball game. Eventually, eight pm rolled around and Nate got up.

"I should be heading out. Gotta check out and do all this shit before my flight leaves." Vega jumped up and over to Nate and hugged him. "Ah, I'm gonna miss my baby," he said to Vega.

"I know right? Promise to call me like, every day." Nate rested his forehead on hers.

"Promise. I love you," he said in a deeper than usual voice.

"Love you too," Vega said as she kissed him. With that, he was gone. Dexter stood up.

"Take a ride with me?" He asked, looking at Vega. She sighed and grabbed a hoodie, knowing she couldn't avoid this forever. They got into the car and drove to a secluded and sleazy looking bar in downtown Miami.

"What are we doing here?" Vega asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm going to show you the right way to channel your monster." Was he serious? He was going to _show_ Vega how to kill people? For sure they were going to get caught. Vega was a perfectionist and made sure to go above and beyond to clean up after herself and be sure not to leave evidence of her kill. But what did Dexter know? He was probably sloppy and left all sorts of evidence that would surely get both him and Vega thrown in jail or worse. "See that guy?" He asked, pointing to a scruffy bald man, breaking Vega's chain of thoughts. Vega nodded. "Jean Munro. He killed his girlfriend, her sister, and her sister's baby. He was convicted but got off on a faulty search warrant. The justice system failed to keep him off the streets and since then he's killed two hookers."

"And? Hookers don't have souls," Vega sneered.

"Don't let your aunt Deb hear you say that," Dexter chuckled. "Anyway, keep close, keep quiet, and just watch." Dexter opened his door as Jean exited the bar, going down the dark alley to his car. Dexter swiftly caught up to him and shoved a syringe into his neck, making him pass out instantly. Vega was shaking, knowing this would end badly. Dexter loaded Jean into his car and drove into the Everglades to an abandoned hut. Inside, the walls were covered with plastic wrap and there was a box of tools sitting out. Vega gulped. "Help me tie him down," Dexter commanded as he threw her a pair of gloves. Vega obeyed and strapped Jean to the table with duct tape. After he was secure, Dexter arranged pictures of Jean's victims where he knew Jean would be able to see them. Vega was confused, but didn't dare say a word. "Now we wait for him to come to," Dexter said quietly as he sat down. Vega and Dexter sat in painful silence for what felt like hours. In reality it was no more than fifteen minutes before Jean began squirming.

"What the fuck?" He asked in a sleepy voice. "Where the fuck am I?" He demanded, angry. Dexter jumped to his feet.

"Oh, good! You're finally awake, Jean. I was beginning to think you would sleep forever!" Dexter cut Jean's cheek with an exacto knife and took a drop of blood to put on a blood slide. "Do you remember Cindy Tristan and her sister Marie?" Jean squirmed violently, trying to escape. The tape was way too tight for him to move even an inch. "How about baby Serena? She was only two when you ended her life."

"Man _fuck_ you!" Jean shouted.

"Surely you remember Lily Gene and Vivian Lutz. The two hookers you killed because they wouldn't have a threesome with you for free?" The look on Jean's face turned dangerous as he thrashed about more.

"What the fuck do you want from me? Those bitches deserved it! They fucked me over!" Dexter laughed darkly.

"Taking an innocent life is never justified, no matter how much you think it is." Jean snarled.

"And what's this? You have your kid along for the ride? You're a sick fuck." With that, Dexter shoved cotton into Jean's mouth so he couldn't speak anymore. Vega's body stiffened as she witnessed her father impale Jean Munro through the chest with a knife, and then proceeded to cut him up into little pieces. When he was done, he carefully placed the pieces in trash bags and tied them tightly.

"Put these in the trunk while I clean up," he instructed. Vega jumped up and did as she was told. As she worked, Dexter focused on cleaning up inside, stuffing the blood stained plastic wrap into more bags. When they were both finished, he killed the lights and shut the door. "The most important part of the kill is covering your tracks," he stated as he got back onto the freeway. By now it was eleven at night. Vega was dying to know what Dexter did with the body when he was finished, but she decided not to ask. After another long drive, they arrived at the marina where Dexter kept his boat. "Be fast and discreet. There are a few cameras here." Dexter proceeded to show her where the camera's blind spots were and how to get to the boat undetected. When all the bags were loaded on, Dexter drove the boat far out. "We're right near the gulf stream," he explained. "I almost got caught last year because I was careless and dumped my bodies too close to shore. Dumping them here sends them in all types of directions, and the waters are so deep no divers would ever dare to go down there." Dexter began throwing bags over the side of the boat, watching them sink. He let Vega do the same. Dexter's phone rang as he tossed the last bag over board. It was Rita. "Hey you," he answered cheerily. "No, I took Vega out to dinner then out onto the boat. Yeah, I know it's late I'm sorry. We got side tracked… No, we're actually in the car on our way home right now. See you in a bit." He hung up and began driving back to shore. "Another important part is a solid alibi, and telling it in the calmest most natural way possible. You're alibis are sloppy and you're way too shaken when people confront you about them." The feeling in Vega's stomach vanished as she slowly came to the conclusion that her father actually knows what he's doing. "We've got a ways to go before we get home. Tell me Vega, what happened to make you start killing?" Vega swallowed hard.

"You tell me," she said. Dexter smirked.

"When I was three my mother was killed in front of me and my brother and I sat in the shipping container it happened in for a few days. I guess it just ruined me and I started abusing animals when I was a child. Deb's father adopted me and taught me the code I live by. Vega, you need the code to survive or else you're world could come crashing down. Think of Nate, how would he react if his girlfriend was being hauled off to prison for being a serial killer? Think of Cody and Astor and Rita and Psymon and Allegra. No more snowboarding, no more freedom. Everything I did tonight was crucial, and I'm going to teach everything to you." Vega was silent.

"My mom, she was a huge meth junkie. She would constantly be high or drunk and have guys over the house. She used to hit me a lot too… so I would take my anger out on her cats and eventually neighbor's pets. Eventually she got sick with cancer when I was fourteen and when she was in the hospital I never visited her. When she finally croaked I got a shit load of money from her life insurance and from selling her condo." Dexter sighed.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you, Vega. If only I had known maybe I could have stopped you from becoming like me…" Vega hugged him.

"Shut up dad, it's not your fault. Amber was a dumb slut and it's her fault." Dexter smiled as he docked his boat.

"Come on, we better get home before Rita blows a gasket."


	4. Chapter 4

_**~FOUR~**_

By the time Dexter and Vega got home it was about one in the morning. Rita was not pleased. "Two hours ago you said you were on your way home. It does _not_ take _two hours_ to drive from the marina to here. What the _hell_ were you doing?"

"It's my fault Rita, I made Dex stop at the Wawa and I took forever deciding on a drink." Rita shot a look at Dexter.

"Sorry," he said simply. Rita huffed.

"Well it's a school night and Vega needs her sleep. I don't care if you do this on Friday or Saturday but not on a Sunday or any other day Vega has school in the morning. Now get to bed," she said, annoyed. Vega went into the bathroom to take her makeup off, then went into her room. She sat down on the bed and started getting changed when her phone buzzed. Text from Nate.

_Hey babe. I'm sitting next to this old lady and all she does is complain omg. Like her seat isn't comfy enough and her pillow smells and the water isn't pure enough or some shit like that. Worst of all when she does sleep she wines. Ugh. I miss you already, I know you're probably asleep but I had to send you this text about the bitch next to me lol. Have fun at school tomorrow and try not to get in too much trouble 3_

Being twenty three, Nate was done with school. Even though they were six years apart, the age difference was invisible to them.

"Where did you go?" Astor groaned, half asleep.

"Out with Dexter," Vega whispered. Astor nodded and fell back asleep. Maybe this whole father daughter team thing would work out to be a good idea.

Vega's alarm went off at five am, jerking her out of a sound sleep. She groaned as she stuck her arm out of her sheets, trying to find her phone to turn it off. She slowly got up and went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, waking her up fully. She then proceeded to do her hair and makeup before Astor woke up. There was a light knock on the door when Vega was finishing up her hair, and she opened it to see a very tired and groggy looking Dexter. "Morning dad," she whispered as she opened the tube of mascara. Dexter waved as he moved over her to get his razor and shaving cream.

"You almost done?" he asked in a deep, scratchy voice. Vega nodded and Dexter leaned against the door frame.

"When did you go to bed last night?" She asked as she carefully ran the flat iron over the blue streak in her hair.

"About two," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "Rita kept me up." Vega smirked as she switched off the flat iron and stepped aside so her father could shave. "Is Astor and Cody up yet?" He asked as he splashed his face with water.

"Nah, should I get them?" Dexter nodded and Vega went to go wake up her siblings.

For once, Vega was on time to school. She caught up with Allegra at her locker. "Mornin' sunshine," she said as she closed the door. "You look super tired."

"Yeah, I didn't get enough sleep," Vega said as she tried to suppress a yawn. They continued to talk about the upcoming circuit until her phone buzzed. Vega looked at it, a text message from Masuka. _"SOS. Can you skip class?" _Concerned, she wrote back. _"I really shouldn't. Whats up?" _A few minutes later she got a new text. _"I'll txt you the address just come."_ Vega became panicked. "Al, do you think you can cover for me? Something's wrong." Allegra nodded and motioned for Vega to go. Vega slipped passed the hall monitor and raced across the parking lot to her Lancer. Within minutes, she was at the hotel, making her way passed the press and cops.

"Stop right there girly, nobody's allowed passed this tape unless you work for the FBI or Miami Metro." Vega was losing her patience.

"I'm Vega Morgan, Dexter Morgan's daughter and Debra Morgan's niece!" She went under the tape but the cop grabbed her shirt, pulling her back.

"Yeah right, anyone can say it." Vega was about to lose her temper when Batista showed up.

"Relax, she's with me. Vega, Masuka told me you were coming, let's go." The cop looked annoyed, and let go of her shirt. Vega smoothed out her shirt and slipped under the tape, following Batista to the center of the crime scene.

"What happened?" Vega asked as she looked at the body bag on the ground. "It's not Dexter, is it?"

"Close," Batista began. "It's Lundy. Deb was shot too but she'll survive." Vega put her hand over her mouth and stepped back.

"Who?" was all she could say.

"Not sure," Batista answered with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Looking like the Vacation Murderer. Lundy's wallet and watch are gone, and so are Deb's credit cards and cash." Vega snorted, knowing it wasn't the vacation murderer.

"Where's my dad?"

"Dexter is at the hospital with Deb." Vega patted his arm and walked off towards her car. "Shouldn't you get back to school?" He called after her.

"Na, this is more important!" she called back.

When Vega arrived at the hospital, the receptionist was giving her a hard time about not having an appointment. She managed to get in using pure charm, however. The sight of her aunt lying in a hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of machines broke her heart. The moment Dexter saw her, he jumped up. "Vega, what are you doing here?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Masuka texted me while I was in first period; look I have to talk to you. Batista says he thinks Lundy was killed by the Vacation murderers, but I have doubts." Dexter raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have doubts?"

"Not sure, I just have this gut feeling…" The look on Dexter's face looked guilty, like he knew something. "What do you know that I don't?" Vega asked. Dexter took her aside and walked into the hallway with her.

"There's something bigger than anything Miami Metro has ever encountered, right under our noses. It's nationwide." Vega's eyes widened.

"Tell me."

"I really shouldn't… it's really complicated." Vega pulled her father down to her height.

"Says one serial killer to his serial killing daughter," she whispered. Dexter took a deep breath.

"You remember Lundy's theory about the 'Trinity Killer?'" Vega nodded. "I've been looking into it, and he was really onto something." Dexter went on to explain everything he knew about the Trinity Killer, which in turn wasn't much, but it was a start. He had a suspect, but not much proof other than he saw him kill. The suspect's name, which Dexter was keeping from his colleagues, was named Arthur Mitchell, an elderly man who ran the "Four Walls, One Heart" foundation. It's a church group that goes around and builds homes for people who need them. He also has a wife and two children. Dexter's plan, was to attend a Four Walls build and try to learn as much as he could about Arthur. Now that Vega was up to speed on the information, he asked her to partake in his scheme.

Eventually, Vega returned to school. "Miss Morgan," Mister Calbourne barked as she settled in her seat. "Nice of you to join us. Where, may I ask, have you been all this morning?" Vega put on her sweetest smile and began her story.

"Mister Calbourne; may I call you Eddie?" Calbourne shot her a displeased look. "Right, anyway, my aunt Deb was shot last night on duty and I just had to make sure she was alright. See, her boyfriend was shot and killed and she was just a mess. But if it makes up for anything, I've got my homework done." Calbourne rolled his eyes and took Vega's homework.

"Not like I believe you, but it's not like I have much of a choice. Don't do it again, Morgan." Allegra leaned towards Vega.

"Is that what really happened?" Vega nodded.

The week dragged on, every minute seemed like an hour. The Four Walls build was bright and early Saturday morning, and Vega couldn't wait. She was ecstatic that her father trusted her enough to be a part of his plans. Vega was awake when her alarm went off. Turning it off as she raced to the bathroom, she bumped into Dexter. "Morning," he said with a yawn. Vega nodded and went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. "Don't get all dolled up, Vega, this is a charity build we're going to, not a Hollywood premiere." Vega ignored her father's words and did her usual smoky eyed look, putting her hair into a loose ponytail after straightening it. She threw on a tank top and jean shorts, knowing it would be going into the nineties that day. She left a note for Rita, knowing Dexter wouldn't think of it, and walked out to meet him in the car.

They arrived at the build site, obviously late. There were frames up already and many people working.

"Jesus Christ, it's only seven am," Vega stated.

"I wouldn't use that phrase often here, these people are all from the church," Dexter joked. They got out of the car and were almost instantly greeted by none other than Arthur Mitchell.

"Howdy there good neighbors," he chirped. "Never seen you here before, you here to help with the build?"

"We sure are," Dexter replied, just gushing fake enthusiasm.

"Great!" Arthur sang. "What are your names?"

"Kyle Butler," Dexter replied as he shot Vega a look.

"Fiona," Vega smiled. Arthur shook both of their hands. He gave Dexter and Vega t-shirts to wear, and went on talking about Four Walls and what they did and all. Finally he turned to Vega. "Fiona, aren't you a pretty young thing. Perfect for my son, Jonah." Arthur motioned over to a young man with dirty blonde hair and a nice build. "Jonah, come here for a moment!" The boy dropped what he was doing and rushed over.

"Yea dad?"

"This is Kyle Butler and his daughter Fiona. They're new here so I assume you'll make them feel at home." Jonah stared at Vega in a way she only saw from her SSX fans.

"Hey wait, you're-" Vega slapped a hand over Jonah's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"In your math class? Yeah, I think so. Come, we'll catch up." Vega dragged Jonah away from Arthur's watchful eye to confront him about what he knew.

"Vega Andrazne, you won silver in the SSX circuit last season!" Jonah exclaimed after Vega took her hand off his mouth.

"Shh! Please be quiet! I don't want anyone to know who I am!" Jonah looked puzzled. She needed a lie and fast. "You know, kinda like the whole _Hannah Montana_ gig." Jonah nodded uneasily.

"Best of both worlds?" He asked with a smirk. Vega laughed.

"Pretty much. Please, _please_ don't tell anyone, even your father, who I am." Jonah put his hand over his heart.

"I swear," he said with an honest smile."You seem pretty cool, _Fiona_," he said with a sly look. "Wanna grab lunch when we're done here?" Vega blushed.

"Fiona! Come here for a minute!" Dexter called.

"I'll get back to you," she said as she ran to her father.

"Everything alright?" Dexter whispered nervously.

"Fine, he knows me from the circuit but he promised to keep it quiet. He asked me out," Vega said, suppressing a laugh.

"Do it," Dexter encouraged.

"What about Nate!" Vega objected.

"Not as a _real_ date," Dexter explained. "Just pretend it is to get information out of him. You need to play the part to get the info," Dexter said as he waved back to Arthur. "Sometimes it makes you feel shitty but you'll learn to deal with it. And so your story is consistent with mine; your mother left us and we moved here from Colorado." Vega nodded, automatically thinking about how much she missed Nate and how hurt he would be if he knew what she was about to do. She walked back over to Jonah and told him they were good for lunch. After a few hours, the house was up and the movers and decorators took over. Jonah pulled his gloves off and threw them in the trunk of his Mustang along with his tools.

"Ready to go?" He asked Vega. She nodded and got in. She nodded uneasily to Dexter, who was going off with Arthur as well. The two drove to a restaurant near the beach that Vega was familiar with. It was a bit dead inside, so there was no wait. "I usually always get the same thing when I come here," Jonah said as he scanned the menu. "I actually come here a lot."

"How come?" Vega mused.

"I hate being home. So I'm out as much as I can be." This was going to be easy, Jonah was an open book.

"Problems with dad?" Jonah snorted.

"You could say that."

"I know what you mean," Vega began. "My dad was a wreck after my mom left us, we butted heads so much at first, but now we're super close." Jonah laughed sarcastically as he sipped his drink.

"Bet he never hit you, huh?" Vega's heart sank when she heard that, and all she could do was shake her head. "I'm sorry," Jonah said. "I can't believe I'm dumping all this on you and we only just met." Vega smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Don't worry about it; I'm a really good listener." Jonah smiled but didn't dare to go on.


End file.
